


Dark One Rising

by trancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fpreg, Happy Ending, Magic Cock, Sexual Content, Werewolf Mates, mentions of Emma/Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dark Curse, an insecure waitress, a temptation. When the walls finally crumble and evil falls, there's more left for them both to rebuild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark One Rising

The first to rise and the last to leave, because it's Red's turn to close the diner. The full moon a week away. One of those occasional times when Red wishes she were still cursed. A dull, restless ache she can feel pulsing in her veins that will only grow in intensity as the full moon draws closer.

Red misses the days she forgot. The days when she was just an insecure waitress with low self-esteem and fashion choices stuck in some time called 'The Eighties'. Not a woman riddled with guilt, always crawling with the fear she'd lose control. Hurt the ones she loves. No..

KILL the ones she loves.

Drying towel tossed onto a corner, Red turns to flick off the last light. 

"Hello, Red."

And chokes down the scream erupting from her chest.

"Emma?"

The Dark One is standing in the center of the diner, with her moon white hair and softly glittering skin. No, not the Dark One but Emma, that white hair loose and spilling off her shoulders, sleeveless tee and painted on jeans tucked into riding boots. A costume of familliarity meant to ease Red's apprehension, and Red knows not to fall for it.

"You feel it, don't you?" Emma curls the corner of her lips into a smirk. "The coming of the moon?"

Blocked from the front door, Red darts her eyes, searching for another exit. "You know I do."

"I know a scared little girl, afraid of her own shadow," there's a taunt in Emma's voice, as she steps to the side, giving Red a clearer view to the door. Practically daring her to run. "That's what I know."

Red finds her resolve, lifts a defiant chin. Tries to chase away the fear she feels crawling under her skin. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Emma takes a step forward, instinctively, Red takes a step back. "I want what you want."

"What's that?"

There's something menacing about Emma's step, like the moon Red can feel slithering under her skin, the dark magic just radiates off Emma; a pulsing and blooming heat that oozes over Red's pores, seeps under her skin, joining the moon flowing in Red's veins. Emma steps again, slowly stalks forward, until Red's backed into a wall.

"What is it you want? To be free." Emma lifts her hand, fingertips to Red's chin and lifting. "Isn't that what you want? Not just control of the wolf but to live without the fear of what your wolf is capable of?"

Red swallows, watching Emma's hazel-green eyes blink to yellow, lips pulling into a seductively coy smile.

"I can give you that, Red," Emma pauses, low growl rumbling up her throat, watching the shudder as it reverberates down Red's spine. Knows how long it's been since Red's been in the presence of another wolf, how much she craves it. "I can give you a lot of things."

The hand on Red's chin, Emma lowers it, wraps it around Red's wrist and slides it between them. Red shivers as her fingers press against the hardened length straining against Emma's jeans.

"Emma?" Red nervously swallows, brows pinching in confusion. Not from ebbing fear but her own quickly growing arousal.

Emma arches an eyebrow. "Heard a rumor or two about our local werewolf." She leans closer, lips to the shell of Red's ear as she releases another growl. "Wanted to see for myself." As Emma guides Red's hand, rolling her hips as Red's fingers press and stroke against her. "Is that why you let the imp take your Beauty? That she would walk away in disgust if she knew all the dirty, perverted little things you like to do?"

"Please.." Red whimpers, the moon in her veins veering towards that line crossing into uncontrollable urge. Because both of Emma's hands are pressed to the wall on either side of Red's head. Yet Red's hand is still down between them, still feeling, stroking that pulsing bulge.

"He's just a man now, Red. Weak and frail. Human," Emma chuckles. "You have the power to take back what's yours. Take what you want. BE what you are."

A single image, claws and teeth against Rumple's flesh, ripping and tearing. A howl of triumph as the taste of death fills her mouth. Red snaps her eyes closed, knowing they've turned yellow. Head slumping against the wall, from her own growl rumbling up her throat. The battle yet to begin and, already, Red's defeated.

"I'm not a monster," Red manages to whimper. Standing on a razor's edge, knowing no matter which way she turns, she'll bleed.

"No." Emma grabs Red's chin, turns her face as she hovers her lips. "Monsters are weak, simple and single minded creatures. You're a wolf, Red. It's not just the moon flowing through your veins, it's power.” Emma leans closer, breathes over Red's mouth. “Take it."

"Stop it."

"Stop what? Rubbing my dick against your hand?" Emma chuckle-growls. "Or telling you to be what everyone else refuses to see?"

"I said.." Eyes snapping open, Red releases a growl of her own. Hands pressed to Emma's shoulders, Red shoves and shoves Emma hard. "STOP IT!!"

There's that moment when Red remembers Emma's not Emma anymore, she's the Dark One. The fucking DARK ONE. A being that can destroy with a thought, the flick of a finger. And Red just put her hands on the Dark One and forcibly shoved her away. Except, the moon's still radiating from Emma's skin, yellow glowing in her eyes, lips still pulled into that seductive smirk. There's something still in the air between them, thick and heavy.. seductive. Red unable to stop her eyes from darting to Emma's crotch, or her tongue from running across her lips, mind wondering what Emma tastes and feels like. Another growl, as her eyes dart back up to meet Emma's gaze, Red uncertain if she's already fallen or still falling.

"There she is. There's my wolf," Emma grins, all Dark One and radiating not just power but the moon. "You know you have the power to make me shut up, right? All you have to do," she pauses, hands moving to the belt of her jeans and unlooping, "is get on your knees and make me."

Moon in her veins, a wolf pounding the beat of her heart, Red growls before lurching forward and dropping to her knees. Shudders at Emma's aqcuiescing groan as Red takes Emma into her mouth. Not like all the others, when Red tried to scratch an itch only to leave unfulfilled. Not just flesh but power, power of a wolf. Red can smell it off her, tries to suck it out of her, scratch the itch, ease the loneliness, quell the fear. 

Regardless of whether it's Emma or the Dark One, Red's no longer alone.

"That's it," Emma purrs, leaning against a table as she reaches down, tangles her fingers on the top of Red's head. "That's my wolf."

Eyes rolling into the back of her head from the feel of Emma's cock filling her mouth, Red whimper-purrs, a desperate and aching sound. As her hands slide up and down Emma's thighs, as she grinds her hips against imaginary penetration and friction from the heat pooling between her legs, arousal already ruining her panties. All those other times, Red's had humans and witches, even a dragon but never, *never* another wolf. Even if it's not actually another wolf, but a human, the Dark One.

Emma.

Red whimpers again.

Emma chuckles, tightens the fingers tangling Red's hair. Waits until those yellow eyes gaze up at her. "Is my horny little wolf ready to get fucked like one?"

A tug, the wet popping of lips and Red's up and on her feet. The benefits of the Dark One, Emma waves a hand and Red's standing naked. They twist, they turn, the air rushes from Red's lungs as she shoved, bent over a table. That moment of hesitation, of anticipation, because Red's naked and wanting, legs spread open, pussy glistening and trembling.

Hands on the globes of Red's ass, Emma chuckles. "What? Did you think I'm just a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kinda fuck?" Emma lowers to her knees. "We're not getting started until after I've had have a taste."

Forehead to the cool surface of the table, fingers curling a white-knuckle grip over the edge, Red groans off that first swipe of Emma's tongue. Emma teasingly exploratory, poking and prodding, finding every crevice and crease, every secret spot that makes Red moan and filing away to the memory bank.

Red's whimpering, aching for it. Wriggling and rolling her hips, anything for a little more friction, more pressure, actual penetration.

Tongue teasingly circling the opening of Red's cunt, Emma chuckles at the need just roiling off Red. She rises to her feet, gripping her cock and pressing the length against Red's slit. "Red?"

"Please, Emma."

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Red whimpers like she's broken. Like saying it makes it real, makes Red a monster. A monster with the urge to get fucked like an animal. "Please."

Tip easing in, a long and low growl rumbles up Emma's throat until she's all the way in. She folds over Red, chest to Red's back, forearms on the table for support. "Fuck," she grits from Red's first hard clench then slowly begins to roll her hips, easing in and out, in and out. With each forward thrust, Emma releases a growl, lips suckling the skin on Red's back, teeth taking playful little nips.

Red sighs while writhing her back, rolling her hips. Sighs and whimpers, tears leaking from her tightly squeezed eyes, chest stuttering from her hard sobs. Wracked with guilt over how good it feels, how easy she fell. Seduced by the Dark One and all Red wants is for this moment to last forever.

"Shhh, it's okay," Emma coos, kissing the nape of Red's neck. "You're safe now. Safe and free."

Red expected to be tortured, expected to be tormented. She doesn't expect this, the Dark One, soft and slow and gentle, filling Red with every inch, cock relieving that irritating and uncontrollable itch. Until there's no more fear, no more guilt and insecurity, and all that's left is desire and lust, an urge like the moon in her veins. A rising hunger.

"Emma," Red whimper-growls. "Faster. Harder."

Emma chuckles in her ear. "Not yet, my little pup." Then slips her hand down, sliding over and under stomach then hip, until her fingers are pressed against Red's clit. "Not until I hear you howl."

One last shiver of fear over the last taboo being broken. Because Red's never howled, not like this – during sex. Too cautious, too scared, too aware of the lines between wolf and woman. Terrified that if she crossed one she might not ever return to the other. But, that was before Emma, before the Dark One and the hand buried between her legs, pressing painfully against her clit, the cock pushed deep and filling every inch of Red's cunt.

"Emma.." the rest of Red's words dissolve into whimpers as Emma begins hurriedly rubbing her fingers, picking up the pace of her rolling hips, pushing Red to the precipice of release.

"Howl for me, Red. Let me hear your wolf."

All the others and it never felt like this. Red absolutely boneless, free from the always there tension. A fear replacing with pleasure that fills Red like the moon surging in her veins. The lone wolf finally feels connected to something, someone. The pressure on her back, squeezing her lungs, the hips grinding against her ass, the cock filling her, scratching that itch, the fingers against her clit working in perfect symphony. Finally, finally..

Red howls.

A sound Red's never heard before. Because it's not that solemn, mournful and lonely howl she's used to hearing from her own mouth. No, this howl, it's spirited, angry and hungry, emboldened. This howl is..

Freedom.

It all goes black as the exhaustion takes over and, pressed between the Dark One and a table in her grandmother's diner, Red collapses.

Red doesn't notice at first, that she's no longer in the diner bent over a table with the Dark One's cock buried deep inside her. But, it's the feel of the moon on her exposed skin that opens her mind to the dawning realization..

That she's in the forest, back flat to the softest bed of leaves and earth, Emma on top of her, still inside her. Emma standing on her hands, gazing with glowing yellow eyes, with a smile that's not just radiant but proud.

"There she is," pride in her voice, Emma lowers to her forearms, "there's my wolf."

"What happened?" Red blinks.

"You tell me."

"I.." Even under the pale light of a quarter moon, Red's blush is visible. "It's never been like that before."

"You did NOT just tell me you were a virgin? Because.." Emma grins, lowering herself even more, as she shifts her hips, grinding against Red, "now that I've had the wolf? I'm ready to fuck the woman!" 

**

FOUR MONTHS LATER

The day finally arrived. The day Emma Swan was separated from the Dark One's Dagger.

And everything returned to normal, how things *used* to be.

A crisp Autumn morning, Emma stands on the front porch of the BnB, hat in nervously fidgeting hands, watching her exhaled breaths lift and dissolve in puffs of mist. Red wasn't at the diner today, or yesterday.. or the day before. When Emma attempted to ask, Granny just gave her a look and a lowly growl.

Emma's been standing at the door for fifteen minutes. She pulls out her cell, calls the BnB's phone. Face falling as she listens to it ring and ring and ring from outside. Swallows the urge to just fucking kick down the door and find Red. With a solemn sigh, Emma turns, slumps down on the steps. She'll stay all day if she needs to.

..if she didn't have to go to work, or deal with her parents, or her boyfriend, or all the dozens and dozens of duties and tasks left untended while Emma was the Dark One..

Finally, a half hour later, the door opens. Emma jerks to her feet, spinning. Red's dressed, red pants and boots, thick leather jacket. "What do you want, Swan?"

"I.." Emma stammers, swallows. "After the curse broke, everything happened so fast and everyone.."

"So, you're just now getting to the bottom of your list?" There's not just hurt in Red's voice but anger, as she spins on her heel, door fastly swinging closed behind her. "Fuck off, Swan."

"Red, wait!" Emma sneaks through the door, following. Except, Red's already trudging back up the stairs. "Please.. I wanted.."

Silence. Other than the heavy stomping of Red's boots.

"..I tried to see you.."

Off that, Red stops long enough to glare over her shoulder before continuing up and into her room.

The door is partially open, Emma takes a hand and swings it open. Which is when she sees the opened suitcase on Red's bed, Red stuffing more of her things.

"You're leaving?" Emma gasps.

"Dark One made me a scroll, remember?" She stomps towards the dresser, grabs some t-shirts. "Said I'm free to leave Storybrooke whenever I wanted. Well," Red lifts her eyes and Emma finally sees how much Red's been crying, "I want to leave."

Emma doesn't have to ask why. An extension of her emotions, her personality, the Dark One wanted Red. The Dark One had her. When the Curse broke, Emma left. "What about all your friends.."

"My friends!?!" Red snarls, taking an angry step forward. "Snow has her thirtysomething daughter and brand new son, her Happy Ending. Belle is too blinded by her love for that geriactric mother fucker to see he's using her. Regina? Who the fuck knows what's going on with her and Robin. And you?" Red huffs, going back to filling her suitcase. "You smell like Axe cologne and rum covered cock."

"Red!"

"Sorry! Was that too fucking blunt for you?” she snorts, rolls her eyes. “Well, go cry on your pirate's shoulder. I'm done giving you all of me. Only to get fuck all in return. I'm leaving, Emma. I'm leaving all of this."

Off a nervous swallow, Emma dares a step forward. "Red, c'mon.."

"You want some more truth?” A flash of yellow in her eyes, a tremble in her chin before she clenches her jaw. “I'm tired of hurting, Emma. I'm tired of everyone I care about coming to me for help, then leaving me high and dry when their problems are over. I'm tired of looking at the faces of people in this town and how they're wondering if today's the day I lose control and try to eat them. I actually miss the Dark Curse! I want *that* back. To go to a place where no one knows who I am. Where I'm free to be ME!"

"But.." Emma reaches. "What about Granny?"

"The Dark One only made one scroll." Red slams her suitcase shut, running the zipper. "And the best thing about this realm are these little things called cell phones."

"You were going to do it? Just leave without saying goodbye?" Emma watches as Red places a hand to her face, shoulders sagging. "Go off into the world alone?"

"I won't be alone." With a huff, Red grabs her suitcase handle, drags it off the bed and makes her way to the door.

A shiver like ice water runs down Emma's back. She dares to reach, grabbing Red by the crook of her elbow.

Red lifts her head, finally meeting Emma's eyes, a smile of heartbreak stretching her lips. "I'm pregnant, Emma." The slightest of chuckles off Emma's widening eyes and jaw dropping gasp. "What? All those time we fucked and you think the Dark One was firing blanks?"

"And..” Emma stammers, swaying on her feet like she's been struck. “It's mine?"

"Of course, it's yours," Red laughs. "Regina might have cursed me to be the town bicycle. You're the only one who's ever actually gone for a ride."

Emma dares a step closer. With splayed open fingers, she watches her hand as she places it to Red's stomach. Her time as the Dark One, Emma never forgot a moment. Those nights in the forest with Red, on an earthen floor that felt softer than a five-star hotel's best bed, the only time Emma felt human. Hand to Red's stomach, the tinest flicker of magic and Emma feels it, it's not the Dark One's child Red's carrying, it's Emma's. She lifts her head, a resolve in her eyes as she meets Red's gaze. "Marry me."

"What?"

"I'm an idiot, Red. I thought my duty was to bring everyone their Happy Ending. It never occurred to me that *I* was someone's Happy Ending. Well, until Hook came along and demanded it from me. But, this child, *our* child.." Emma chuckles with a watery smile. "I let my duty as Savior blind me to the truth."

"What's that?"

"You. You, Red,” Emma gazes like her eyes have been opened for the first time. “You're *my* Happy Ending."

Red blinks away the tears welling her eyes. "I am?"

"And I'm yours." Emma steps closer, hands cupping Red's cheeks as she brings their foreheads together. "It's why I was so drawn to you as the Dark One. Because you made me feel real and whole and not alone. And, I know I'm going to sound like an asshole for saying this, but I fucked a LOT of women when I was the Dark One. You're the only one I created a child with."

"You fucking asshole," Red laughs. "That's, like, the most unromantic thing in the world."

"Yea, how about this for romantic?” Emma dares a kiss. “I love you, Red Riding Hood. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Will you..” her eyes widen, surprised at the words bubbling up her throat. “Will you marry me?"

"What if I still want to leave Storybrooke?"

"Either way, if you leave Storybrooke, I'm following," Emma pauses, feeling Red stiffen, eyes widening. "I'll grab Henry and Regina and whoever the fuck else wants to come. Fuck being the Savior, fuck being responsible for everyone else. All I care about is you and our baby. So, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to. Anything to keep you from spending another moment alone. From us spending another fucking second apart."

"Emma,” Red sighs, eyes drifting closed. She's heard the same words so many times before. “I want to believe you, I really do.."

"Fine." Emma steps back, grabs the suitcase handle from Red's hand, takes a step towards the door then turns. "Let's go."

"What?"

A shrug. "You have a scroll. So, let's go for a week. Anywhere in the world you want, I'll take you."

"Emma.."

An exhale, then Emma turns on that Charming charm. "I love you, Red. Let me show you how much I mean it."

A wolf, a general of a Queen's army turned insecure waitress, Red feels the world once again shifting beneath her feet. "Okay."

**

A week turned to five. There was the wedding in Vegas, with Charming dressed as Elvis because there was no way in Hell Snow was letting her daughter get married without being there. The cottage on the beach in the Caribbean, nude swimming under moonlight. The roadtrip through South America, rent-a-car through Europe and a train through South Asia with Henry (absolutely thrilled at the idea of being a big brother).

Emma showed Red, now her wife, the world. At night, whether they were cuddling after sex or just sleeping, Emma would meander down, head resting on Red's stomach, Red threading her fingers through Emma's hair.

They're back in Storybrooke now, in Emma's house (Emma and Red's house). Red stands in the doorway of the soon-to-be nursery, hands resting on her gently swelling stomach. It's been months since she shifted, before she became pregnant. The moon in her blood a constant instead of ebbing and flowing in sync with the phases. Because Red's with child, Granny had explained. The same had happened with Red's mother, to all wolves with child.

Which was why Red felt Emma's presence long before gentle arms were sliding around her torso, gentle hands resting on her stomach. The final threshold breached, neither were no longer alone.

Nose running along Red's neck, Emma inhales like she's smelling Red's mood. "I was terrified when I had Henry, terrified to give him up, terrified to raise him alone. You're not alone, Red. And you're not going to screw up raising our daughter."

Red leans back, drifts her cheek against Emma's. "How do you do that? Know exactly what to say?"

"I don't know," Emma chuckles. "True Love?"

Red drifts a hand, slides it between them, down and over the bulge straining Emma's painted on jeans. "And this?"

"I've been experimenting with magic. Finally got the recipe right." Not since her time as the Dark One. Emma purrs at Red playfully stroking her arousal. Pulls Red closer. "Tell me you don't miss feeling me inside you."

Other hand lifting, Red curls her arm around Emma's shoulder, hand curling around the back of her neck. "Growl for me."

Even separated from the Dagger, the moon still flows in Emma's veins. Instead of evil, Emma managed to keep the wolf within her. Flick of her tongue against Red's neck, Emma possessively growls, low and throaty. Red's eyes flutter, shudder ending in a weak trembling in her knees.

"If I wasn't already pregnant?" Red chuckle-pants, licking her lips. "That probably would have done the trick."

"You still haven't answered my question," Emma whispers, voice still tinged with that possessive growl. "Do you miss feeling me inside you?"

"No, Emma. I don't miss feeling you inside me," Red turns, smiling at green eyes gone yellow. As she draws her arms over Emma's shoulders. "I *need* to feel you inside me."

Another possessive, yet, playful growl and Emma leans back, lifting Red off her feet. As she hurriedly rushes them both to their bedroom. Where, despite Red already being pregnant, Emma gives it her all. Red's Happy Ending.

_Their_ Happy Ending.

END


End file.
